ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper, also known as The Grimreaper or simply Reaper, was the name of two robots that fought in Series 3 and 7 of Robot Wars. Although unremarkable in its debut in the Third Wars, it returned in The Seventh Wars and reached the Series Semi-Finals, losing to Storm 2. The team played up to their name, as the team captain wore contact lenses to make his eyes appear menacing in Series 7, where they were also accompanied by a tall, threatening Grim Reaper mascot, who stood beside the Judges. The team competed in the 2016 pilot after failing to qualify for the main competition. Robot History Series 3 Grim Reaper had the much faster start, but Big Brother had more power and pushed it into Sergeant Bash. Big Brother got under Grim Reaper, lifting it into the air and managing to avoid the pit after bouncing down. Both robots pushed each other into one of the CPZs, and as Grim Reaper stopped, its left-hand wheel came off. Still mobile thanks to its rear wheel, Grim Reaper came back on the attack with its pneumatic spike. However, Big Brother appeared to have been immobilised and Sir Killalot flipped Grim Reaper over just before time ran out. The judges went for Big Brother, eliminating Grim Reaper. Series 7 After having a four year interval away from Robot Wars, The Grim Reaper team returned with a brand new Grim Reaper machine for Series 7, completely redesigned with a flipper as its weapon. It fought in Heat B of the main competition, its first round battle saw it placed up against Kan-Opener, Barbaric Response and Big Nipper. The Grim Reaper spent the majority of the battle tussling with Big Nipper while Kan-Opener and Barbaric Response were dragging each other across the arena. At the end of the fight, no robot had been eliminated, so it went to the judges, who decided that The Grim Reaper went through with Big Nipper joining it. For its Round 2 match, The Grim Reaper was drawn against Gyrobot. Here, it got a series of only a few flips in on Gyrobot but because it was invertible, it was unharmed. The Grim Reaper couldn't even get the house robots to dispose of Gyrobot or get it out the arena. Eventually, the fight went to a judges decision where, once again, The Grim Reaper was again awarded the win. In the Heat Final it met Big Nipper again. The Grim Reaper at the start was rolled over by Big Nipper and then the two machines found themselves in the CPZ with Cassius Chrome but they managed to escape. The Grim Reaper tried to get Big Nipper out the arena but it was to no avail. In the last few moments of the fight, Big Nipper then got The Grim Reaper in the CPZ turning it over twice but it managed to escape and then in the last 10 seconds, The Grim Reaper was given a piggy-back by Big Nipper. The fight went to a judges decision where, yet again, The Grim Reaper was declared the winner and was through to the Semi-Finals. The first round of the Series Semi-Final saw The Grim Reaper pitted against 16th seed Storm 2. The Grim Reaper never got its flipper to good use on the New Blood Champions because Storm 2 had been fitted with side-skirts. It managed to use its flipper on Storm 2 once, but could not flip it over. The Grim Reaper was slammed all over the arena by the seeded machine. It also took damage from Shunt and Sergeant Bash. It stayed mobile until the end of the battle, so the fight went to another judges decision, and this time the win was awarded to Storm 2, putting The Grim Reaper out of the Seventh Wars. Season 5.0 Grim Reaper's only opponent was Agitator. As it turned out, Agitator's weapon was at the right height and managed to chop off Grim Reaper's aerial, causing Grim Reaper to stop moving. Grim Reaper was knocked out in only 10 seconds. This meant it was eliminated from the tournament. Live Events The Grim Reaper entered the championship and had one battle against Kan-Opener and Bigger Brother. Kan-Opener grabbed onto Bigger Brother early on, and Grim Reaper attempted to flip the two. Eventually, Grim Reaper and Bigger Brother activated their flippers at precisely the same time, causing Kan-Opener to be flipped into the air, landing on Grim Reaper. It then reversed as Bigger Brother came on the attack, and became stranded over the pit it had driven itself to. Bigger Brother fought aggressively, flipping Grim Reaper a couple of times and stacking it against the wall. Grim Reaper flipped itself free, but was overturned and pushed into the pit, and defeated. Grim Reaper continued to fight until 2005 where it temporarily retired. 2016 Pilot Although Reaper did not qualify for the main series of Robot Wars in 2016, it was regardless invited to attend filming of the pilot episode on March 1st, giving it the opportunity to compete in front of a live audience as part of a camera test. It was taken along by new owner Calum Jones, with his team mates Kane and Toby. In the first round, Reaper was drawn against Merlin, Wraith, and Monte, although Wraith withdraw at the last moment due to an internal blaze. The fight started out well for Reaper, and after a minute or so, Monte lost drive on one side, leaving it to be pitted by Reaper. Reaper and Merlin fought a one-on-one tussle until cease was called at the end of the 3 minutes. From this, Reaper and Merlin went through to the next round. Reaper next fought Turbulence. However, due to technical problems, Reaper lost due to its valve that fires the flipper ceasing up. Reaper self-righted after it was flipped over for the first time, but afterwards, was unable to self-right from Turbulence's second flip, leaving Turbulence as the winner of the battle. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots that fought in the 2016 Pilot Category:Robots with mythological names Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Charity Event competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Robots from West Sussex Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Monster themed Robots